Stars
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom and it was the kingdom of death, only two people were alive and one of them was dead in the inside. NejiGaara. Short fic. Sex implied.


Uh, husband ( WhitexoutxOptics) wrote a fic not too long ago about fantasy and stuff like that. ( Mizu no Kokoro and I liked it a lot so this fic is kind of inspired on his fic, but its truly nothing like his.

Neji/Gaara. A short one shot.

I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom, the Hyuuga kingdom. In the castle only three people lived, Prince Neji, Princess Hinata and Hanabi and king Hiashi. The servants left because they couldn't stand living with the Hyuuga family any longer. Because of this, king Hiashi forced his dear nephew to go outside the castle to find new servants and slaves.

Neji was the kind of person that didn't like to mix with lower class people, but he couldn't say no to his uncle, so he left the castle with his horse, sword and shield. After all, there was no point in wearing an armor if you were just going to look for slaves. He wore his best clothes, the most expensive ones. The Hyuuga just looked his best, he was one of the most beautiful people in all kingdoms, and of course Neji was very well aware of this.

He went from kingdom to kingdom, meeting new people and asking slaves or servants to come to his castle to work there. But everybody kept saying 'No.' You see, the castle had a bad reputation and the Hyuuga family was known for never taking good care of their servants and slaves, so nobody wanted to follow the young prince.

In his quest Neji reached a land filled with sand. There was no water, no life and no people. The prince was not lost, for you see he had eyes that could see everything, and could guide him everywhere.

In the desert he found a boy. He was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed and facing the sun. The boy was pale, extremely pale for someone that lived in the desert, and he had crimson red hair sticking up in every direction, his hair was just above his eyes and it would reach his ears. His body was thin, and slim. Almost like if the boy never ate, but he looked healthy.

"Hello." Neji waved a hand in front of the boy, trying to catch his attention but he got no answer.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, who are you?" Neji never got an answer.

And so he kept talking to the boy, Neji told him everything about his kingdom, every single detail. How this desert didn't compare to it and how everything was so beautiful there. He even told the boy about his family, how Hiashi made him do all the jobs his cousin was suppose to do, and how he didn't truely had a family. Neji told him everything about his life, with out missing a detail, he even described himself since the boy would never open his eyes or show any sign of listening to him.

Neji would leave every night and come back every morning, the boy was always there, keeping his eyes closed and facing the sun. And every day he would listen to Neji without interrupting, without saying a word.

The Hyuuga fell in love with the boy, to him he was the most beautiful creature in the world. Not only would he listen to him, but also he was always there for him. He was always waiting for him. Neji spent a month with his red head, even if all the slaves his uncle needed where already back in the castle. He would come every morning and bring some kind of present for the boy, gold, jewels, clothes, and even flowers. It was hard for him to travel from the nearest town, but he would do it for the boy.

One day Neji brought him a ring, he took hold of the boy's hand and slip it on his index finger. It fit perfectly and it made the Hyuuga happy, but he made a mistake. He stood in front of the boy.

"Move, you are blocking my view."

It was the first time Neji got an answer from the boy, and it was this? The raven's body filled with fury and anger! He love the boy, he brought him presents and was offering himself, his beautiful self to him! And the boy didn't care?

Neji pulled out his sword and cut off the boy's ears, he then forced the boy's mouth open to rip off his tongue, but that wasn't enough, he used his sword to pull out the boy's eyes that were a beautiful aqua color. The boy couldn't see, hear or speak anymore.

The raven took the boy to his kingdom and made him his slave. Neji wasn't a forgiving person, so he made sure the boy's life in the castle was harder than any other slave in the whole castle. His cousins would make fun of the boy, and call him names, or make things dirty for him to clean.

The boy's expression never changed, he was still the same and every time he could, he would stare at the sun.

Neji was jealous. He was more than jealous. He hated the sun, he hated it with passion. He couldn't understand how the boy could 'see' the sun even after he pulled his eyes out.

The Hyuuga locked the boy in his room and forced the maids to cover every single window with plywood. He bought expensive curtains that would block the ugly look of the plywood, and for the first time the boy was not looking in the direction the sun was setting or coming out from.

The boy cried, not normal tears but blood tears, he couldn't cry normal tears since he didn't have any eyes. Neji tried to made him stop because he was going to bleed to death and die, but the boy couldn't hear him. The raven asked the boy what was wrong, but the red head couldn't say anything.

Neji was scared for the first time in his life, the prince didn't know what to do. His love was going to die and it was his fault, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it! He could let Gaara watch the sun again but his heart wouldn't let him, his jealously and anger towards the red head wouldn't let him please his lover.

Neji did the only thing he could, he killed every slave in the castle until he found some ears that the boy could use. He cut off the tongues of the most beautiful ladies in his kingdom until one was able to fit the red head's mouth. And last but not least, he killed his whole family until a pair of eyes were able to fit the boy's beautiful face.

The red head kept his eyes open long enough for Neji to stare at him and smile at him, but then the boy closed them again and kept crying. He didn't smile or said he was grateful, he didn't even recognize Neji.

"What's wrong with you! Why is that you can't do anything else but to stare at the stupid sun!" Neji's voice was filled with anger and desperation, he killed everyone in the kingdom for the boy and the only thing he could do was to keep crying.

The boy stopped sobbing for a few seconds, his now pearly eyes staring at Neji with sadness and depression. "Because the person I love said to me that if I would stare at the sun, one day he was going to come back from that direction."

Neji's heart broke at that moment, the boy was in love with someone else. He didn't love Neji one bit. "Who do you love?"

"His name is Naruto."

Neji laughed at that moment, he couldn't help himself but to laugh. After a few minutes the prince didn't know if to cry or keep laughing.

"Your lover is Naruto? Boy, I killed him long time ago. He was crossing our border with an army of rebels. He didn't last one bit and got his head cut off."

The red head covered his ears and screamed. He cried and cried for hours and Neji was only watching him. The raven then decided to take something else from the boy since there was only one thing he could lose. He took the boys innocence and kept it from himself because it was the only thing he was ever going to be able to keep as his own.

So from that day on, Neji wouldn't allow the red head to stare at the sun anymore, he would force the boy to stare at the moon. The bright moon that was like Neji's eyes. The kingdom was now a kingdom of death and the only thing you could see walking around was the souls of the people that were trying to find their ears, eyes or tongues.

The red head was locked up in a room, forced to stare at the direction of the moon, and unlike when he used to stare at the sun, a person would come every night and stay with him.

Still, this person was not the person he loved, so the boy could only cry and give the moon a partner during the night, a partner that was known as the stars.

* * *

Hope you liked it, review and make me happy. 


End file.
